


A Treasure Worth Keeping

by Hartmannclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Dragons, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: Kylo takes his pet, Ben, to the park and finds a treasure he can't live without.*A @galacticidiots Twitter prompt one-shot, told from the dragons' perspective.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	A Treasure Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> "As far as exotic pets go, miniature dragon is at the top of the list, but they’re quite docile.  
> The problem is that dragons are hoarders and when Ben’s dragon sees Rey at the park, he decides she’s a treasure he wants to keep. And he refuses to let go of her. 
> 
> Awkward meet-cute."
> 
> For : Fran, the Queen of Twitter Prompts a.k.a @galacticidiots

[Twitter prompt w/moodboard](https://mobile.twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1280014585647505408)

Kylo purred quietly and unfurled his wings to absorb more warmth from the sunshine. His pet, Ben, had been in need of fresh air and sunshine, and Kylo thought the park would help. The park was his favorite place in the world. Sometimes Ben could be persuaded to let him off his leash to soar freely for a time. He was always good and returned to his pet even though he was tempted to fly away sometimes. His pet needed him. How else would the man sleep at night unless Kylo’s warmth was there to comfort him when he cried out in his sleep. His pet was good to him, always giving him the best meats to eat, letting him fly free in the park when there weren’t any other dragons around, and _never_ trying to steal his treasures. Some human pets, it was rumored, forced their dragons to give up their hoard and spent it on themselves. 

Kylo stood up on all fours, unfurled his tail, and shook his head. Looking around he scented something on the wind and he wanted to explore it further. He nudged Ben on his leg, and waited for him to get the hint. His pet reached down with a yawn and spoke, “Ready to explore, Big Guy? Lead the way!”

He paused, nose in the air, senses alert to the shifting breeze. South, that was the way he wanted to go. He started walking, weaving his way gently back and forth, like a hound on the scent. He looked back briefly, just to make sure his pet followed, he didn’t like to be slowed down when he was hunting treasure. Kylo stopped for a moment to hiss at a retriever who crossed his path. Dogs were stupid, they let their “masters” do all the leading, and chased balls like the idiots they were. That was beneath a dragon. Kylo preened momentarily, showing off his onyx wings that glinted darkly in the sunlight. He was rather proud of his looks. There weren’t many Shadow Stalkers in the world. He was a rare and valuable breed.

Laughter broke through his internal dialog and he perked up, searching for the source of the sound. His eyes dialed in on a human girl in a yellow covering. Her hair glinted in the light like spun metal, and her eyes reminded him of a gemstone he’d once found in the mountains. She sat on a blanket playing with a tasty looking snack. A young kitten made a juicy treat, when he could get away with it. He watched them play together and wished he was in the kittens’ place. She would be an affectionate pet. He could see himself lying in front of the fireplace, his new pet stroked his belly while he slept. Maybe she would even like cuddles in bed, and then he would have two pets to curl up with in the cold winter months. “Why have one when you could have two,” was the old dragon motto. 

That decided him. With a lunge he broke free of his pet and ran towards the girl. Ben yelled behind him, “Come back, Kylo. Heel! Where are you going…!?”

She didn’t spot him coming until he’d caught a hold of her covering and climbed her leg. He scurried up to her middle and wrapped himself around her. He knew his pet would put up a fuss, but he never kept him from his treasures. The girl squirmed in his hold, making strange noises, until his pet caught up. Kylo tried to comfort the unhappy girl by nuzzling her neck and purring in her ear, but it only made her laugh and squirm more. He heard his pet arrive and waited.

“I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. My name is Ben…"

"I'm Rey," the girl answered between laughs.

"...and this monster is Kylo. Here, let me try…”

Ben tried to remove him, but Kylo was stronger and refused to let go. This was his treasure. He wasn’t going to let go. Ben attempted to lure him off with food, but he wasn’t going to be bought. Finders keepers. The sun continued to climb higher in the afternoon sky and Kylo was tempted to take a nap, but he didn’t want to relax his grip on the girl. The two humans sat down eventually, and Kylo was pleased. The sooner they got comfortable around each other, the sooner he’d get them home again. While his new pet was distracted talking to Ben he crawled quickly around to her chest. Maybe he’d get a back rub while he waited. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

The first evening star had appeared in the sky when he finally heard the girl laugh again. His pets had been talking for hours, probably in an attempt to wait for him to change his mind. Her laughter delighted him, and it appeared Ben liked it too. Humans were so easy to read, and his pet looked like a lovesick puppy. Ben wouldn’t be angry with him for adopting a new pet. With a purr he released his hold on her. She stood and reached out for Ben’s hand, and Kylo decided to lead the two of them back to his home for dinner. A good dragon always kept his pets well fed after all. Later he’d allow them to cuddle him in bed and tell him what a good dragon he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly fluff! 💚🐉💚
> 
> It was un-betaed so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
